Un Baile Especial
by King Of Jokers
Summary: El fin de cursos se acerca y el baile para celebrarlo tambien, y con ello la disputa de TK y Davis por invitar a Kari da inicio, ¿Quién lograra invitar a la chica?, incluira un poco del triangulo Tai-Sora-Matt, principal Davis-Kari-TK SEGUNDA PARTE SUBIDA
1. La Fecha Se Acerca

El clásico, Digimon no me pertenece esta historia esta basada en mi imaginación y nada mas XD. Con tanta historia de Digimon es muy poco probable, pero a lo mejor ya hay una historia mas o menos parecida, de ser asi les aseguro que esta historia la hize yo y no la hice con la intención de copiar a nadie.

La pareja principal es TK y Kari y por ahi entra un poco Davis, por ahi puede que haya un triaungulo entre Tai, Sora y Matt pero los principales son los tres primeros asi que vete preparando para leer eso XD

Este es mi primer fic en antes he tenido una ya larga historia escribiendo fics pero de otro genero muy distinto al que pongo aqui, asi que a lo mejor te resulta raro mi forma de narrar, si quieren dejar reviews sean buenas o malas las acepto XD.

**UN BAILE ESPECIAL**

_CAPITULO 1.- La fecha de acerca_

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde la batalla con la máxima evolución de Myotismon y el posterior encuentro con Diablomon, un duro encuentro que termino con una victoria para los niños elegidos que tuvieron que unir todas sus fuerzas para conseguir la victoria, al final consiguieron ganar y todo indicaba que vendría finalmente la paz a los dos mundos, claro la paz llego como era de esperarse, pero quien diría que la paz se rompería por un pleito interno entre dos de los niños elegidos, claro no sería una guerra como las disputadas en todas sus aventuras anteriores, sino una batalla distinta, una batalla por una mujer...

Lo cual nos trae al presente día, aproximadamente tres años despues de ese ultimo encuentro con Diablomon, a dos días de terminar el ciclo escolar y a dos días del baile de fin de curso organizado por la propia escuela, y como había resultado en los bailes anteriores un Davis motomiya decidido a invitar a Kari como su pareja al baile, por cuestiones del destino los años anteriores Davis no había podido invitarla, el año pasado Kari se encontraba enferma para ir y un año antes se había ido de vacaciones con su familia a Francia y había pedido permiso de faltar los ultimos días a la escuela, pero Davis sabía que en esta ocasión Kari iría al baile, lo cual formulaba en la mente de Davis una sola pregunta¿Con quien iría Kari?, y aunque para el la respuesta era obvia ya que pensaba que Kari no lo iba a rechazar por un lado estaba preocupado, porque sabía que había alguien mas que iba a querer invitar a Kari, su rival personal Takeru, quien de una u otra forma encontraba la manera de estar mucho tiempo con Kari

HABITACION DE DAVIS

Todo esto nos lleva al momento actual, Davis arreglandose para ir a la escuela, se puede ver que se esta rociando desodorante por todos lados, sabe que hoy tiene que invitar a Kari al baile y quiere impresionarla, en el cuarto de Davis podemos ver a Veemon, el compañero azulado de Davis que mira sorprendido a Davis porque no es comun que se arregle tan bien para ir a la escuela

"Davis, puedo saber porque te llenas de esa cosa que tiene un olor que marea bastante" dijo Veemon, pero Davis se volteo y lo miro amenazante

"Esto Veemon es loción, y esto enloquece a las chicas, y vaya que lo voy a necesitar porque hoy voy a invitar a mi Kari al baile de la escuela" respondio Daivis de manera orgullosa

"Si tu lo dices Davis entonces te creo, pero por lo menos para mi tiene un olor bastante raro, yo no saldría con una digimon que oliera de esa manera..." pero Veemon no pudo continuar porque un Davis molesto se acerco a el y lo miro como diciendole abre mas el pico y no te la acabas

"Callate Veemon, tu eres un digimon, eres grandioso en combate y eres mi compañero, pero estas son cuestiones de humanos y no podras entenderlo tan fácilmente, pero aca en mi mundo las mujeres se vuelven locas si te echas un poco de esto encima, de cierta manera te vuelve irresistible" le decía Davis a su digimon que solo dejaba caer una enorme gota por su frente

"si tu lo dices Davis..." se limito a responder Veemon

"Claro que lo digo, bueno Veemon nos vemos en unas horas que voy a la escuela a invitar a mi Kari al baile, si quieres puedes tomar algo del refrigerador, creo que hay unas bebidas y algo de comida, pero no abuses, mis padres van a llegar hasta tarde puesto que fueron al trabajo y mi hermana... pues mi hermana debe andar buscando a Matt, nos vemos mas tarde" dijo finalmente Davis para salir de su habitación mientras que Veemon se quedo con ganas de decirle algo pero despues de un rato decidio ir a la cocina a ver que encontraba para entretenerse (o para comer XD)

HABITACION DE TK

Pero hablando de la persona de la que estaba preocupado Davis, de Takeru Takaishi, mejor conocido por todos simplemente como TK, un chico bastante maduro y que durante los ultimos años que había pasado junto con sus amigos y sus nuevas aventuras en el digimundo había entendido por fin que sentía algo mas que una amistad por Kari, y tal como lo había predicho Davis, TK tambien tenía intenciones de ser quien invitara al baile a Kari, por ahora TK ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela, se había levantado temprano, se había duchado y ya estaba cambiado con su ropa habitual para la escuela, pero a pesar de todo, TK simplemente estaba sentado en su cama pensando seriamente en como invitar a Kari al baile

A pesar de todo TK era una persona muy timida, y aunque ya se había imaginado mas de 20 escenarios para invitar a Kari al baile en todos ellos se quedaba trabado cuando decía las palabras "quieres ir conmigo", TK pensaba que ser timido no era tan malo, pero que definitivamente era un contratiempo en sus planes de invitar a KAri al baile, para suerte de TK algo lo saco de sus pensamientos en un instante y es que de pronto la puerta de abrio y aparecio un rubio un poco mas alto que TK, eso no podía ser otro que su hermano Matt que de inmediato tomo por el cuello a TK y comenzo a frotar su mano contra el pelo de su hermano

"Vamos TK, deja de pensar en Kari y levantate de una buena vez, porque sino no vas a llegar a tiempo al colegio, y si no llegas a tiempo al colegio entonces no vas a poder invitarla al baile", al mencionar esto TK rapidamente se sonrojo, sin duda no había sido tan buena idea comentarle a su hermano su plan, pero despues de todo no lo había hecho a proposito, mientras comían a TK se le había escapado por error esa parte, aunque TK sabía como controlar a su hermano

"Y dime Matt, ya invitaste a Sora, o vas a esperar a que Tai lo haga", TK solto con picardía el comentario y esto hizo que su hermano lo soltara y se alejara un poco, TK sabía que eso iba a contener las bromas de su hermano

"No he tenido la oportunidad, pero cuando la vea lo hare, ademas no creo que Tai se atreva a invitar a Sora al baile, como sea eso no cambia el hecho de que tu aun no te has atrevido a invitar a Kari" dijo Matt tratando de desviar el tema

"Tienes razón hermano, pero es que cada vez que lo intento siempre se cruza algo, ya sea Davis, un maestro, un amigo, incluso el mismo Tai se cruzo la ultima vez cuando acompañe a Kari a su casa, simplemente no he tenido suerte pero creeme que hoy voy a hacerlo aunque aun no encuentro las palabras adecuadas", TK dijo esto sin ninguna timidez, sabía que si había alguien que podía ayudarlo a buscar las palabras era su hermano, el tenía cierta facilidad de relacionarse con mujeres, siempre y cuando esa mujer no fuera Sora con quien le costaba un poco mas de trabajo hablar

"En ese caso yo tendre que ayudarte, aun tienes algo de tiempo antes de ir a la escuela, asi que te dare algunos consejos hermanito" dijo finalmente Matt y se sento a hablar con TK...

HABITACION DE KARI

Mientras tanto la mujer en quien nuestros dos amigos estaban interesados tambien se preparaba para irse a la escuela, su hermano un chico con el pelo todo alborotado y que estaba interesado en una pelirroja amiga y miembro de los digidestinados tambien se encontraba en casa, incluso estaba apurando a Kari a quien se le estaba haciendo algo tarde para irse a la escuela pero aun asi ya estaba prácticamente lista

"Kari, tienes que apurarte o no vas a llegar, esta bien que sean los ultimos dias antes de las vacaciones pero aun así tienes que ir" le hablo su hermano desde la sala, Tai ya estaba listo para salir, el estaba empezando a estudiar para volverse diplomatico, a Kari le parecía curioso puesto que Tai normalmente era el que le gustaba que se hicieran las cosas que el quería independientemente de lo que hicieran los demas

"No tienes que apurarme hermano, ademas ya estoy lista para irme y no soy como tu, no quiero perderme estos ultimos días, ademas se esta preparando el lugar para el baile y quiero ver como queda" contesto Kari, que tan pronto acabo de alistarse salio de su cuarto y para su sorpresa vio a su hermano cargando un Bat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Y bien Kari, dime a quien voy a tener que matar, quien te invito al baile, fue Davis... o tal vez TK" le dijo Tai al verla salir, Kari no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al oír el nombre de TK, pero aun asi no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, su hermano la seguía tratando como una niña cuando ella ya estaba por cumplir los 15 años

"No es de tu incumbencia hermano, ademas no deberías preocuparte por tus propios problemas, TK me comento que su hermano quería invitar a Sora al baile" fue la respuesta de Kari, sin duda era algo que Kari debía agradecerle a TK, puesto que el mismo antidoto que TK usaba para Matt servía tambien para Tai que al oír esto puso un rostro como si estuviera algo molesto por la parte de que el hermano de TK iba a invitar a Sora

"De que hablas, acaso piensas que Matt se va a atrever a invitar a Sora, por favor hermana no digas incoherencias, ademas aunque lo hiciera eso no le va a servir de mucho porque yo voy a invitarla a que vaya conmigo" respondio orgulloso Tai pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio a su hermana reír

"Si claro hermano, lo que tu digas, como sea ya es hora de irme al colegio, ya luego me contaras si Sora acepto ir con Matt o no" esto ultimo lo dijo Kari solo por ver la reacción de su hermano que fue poner una cara de bastante molestia aunque ya no pudo ir a reclamarle a su hermana que ya había cerrado la puerta

RUMBO A LA ESCUELA

Kari acababa de cerrar la puerta de su casa, incluso oyo a su hermano gritar algo pero no pudo entender bien lo que dijo, aunque Kari no se fue de inmediato se quedo parada unos momentos en la puerta de su casa pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano sobre quien la invitaría al baile...

De pronto dejo a un lado sus pensamientos, era un hecho que ni Davis ni TK la habían invitado al baile asi que no ganaba nada pensando en lo que podría pasar, Kari comenzo a descender el edificio de apartamentos rapidamente hasta llegar a la calle, tan pronto como salio vio a alguien vestido de verde y amarillo acercarse, no lo distinguió bien solo vio que era rubio

"KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" se oyo y finalmente Kari vio quien era, se trataba de TK, un rubio de ojos azules y que era un poco mas alto que ella, este se acerco hasta ella y se le quedo viendo directo a los ojos, Kari se sorprendio un poco, TK últimamente hacía eso aunque cuando Kari se percataba TK volteaba a ver a otro lado, por su lado Kari aunque no lo reconociera tambien hacía algo parecido

"Hola TK" fue lo unico que pudo decir cuando vio que TK se había sonrojado un poco, porque lo había hecho se pregunto Kari en su mente

Por su lado TK sabía que era la oportunidad para invitar a Kari al baile, no parecía que nadie estuviera cerca y sabía que si esperaba hasta llegar a la escuela difícilmente se quedaría sola con Kari mas tomando en cuenta que Davis estaría por ahí, "hazlo ahora" "no va a haber un mejor momento" le dijo su mente al rubio

"Sabes Kari, el baile de fin de cursos del colegio se acerca y quería proponerte que..." a TK comenzo a temblarle un poco la voz, mientras Kari tambien se sonrojo un poco y es que ella sabía lo que iba a proponerle TK, y de cierta manera Kari quería que el rubio se diera prisa...

"yo quiero..."

_FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO XD_

Y asi acaba el primer capitulo, originalmente iba a empezar con un One Shooth, pero se fue alargando y creo que es mejor convertirlo en una historia un poco mas larga.


	2. El Momento Indicado

**Un Baile Especial**

Verochris y lulylua: Si el Takari es la ley, respecto a Davis en realidad me cae bien PD: Uso los nombres traducidos a Latinoamérica porque son mas cortos y estoy mas familiarizado con ellos.

Lord Pata: Tienes toda la razón, en este momento tratare de justificar con algo e improvisare tal vez una pequeña historia, pero si no los puse fue porque no tenía pensado usar digimons porque iba a ser un One Shooth, pero bueno justificare un poco o tratare de hacerlo

Gracias por las opiniones

Sobre esta parte a lo mejor no soy tan fiel a los personajes de digimon 02, pero es porque tiene mucho que vi la serie, la vería de nuevo por youtube pero soy Latino y la verdad es que no aguanto el español de España por mucho tiempo XD, asi que tratare de acercarlos a la versión que recuerdo haber visto hace tiempo. Para fines practicos Yolei, Ken, Kari, TK y Davis van en el mismo grupo y en la misma escuela, no recuerdo si es asi creo recordar que Ken era de otra escuela, pero tampoco recuerdo sino XD

**CAPITULO 2.- El Momento Indicado**

RUMBO A LA ESCUELA

En el último capitulo vimos como nuestros personajes se preparaban antes de ir a su penultimo dia de clases, asi como tambien vimos que TK y Davis tenían pensado invitar a Kari al baile y tambien vimos un poco sobre Matt y Tai que tenían un problema similar, pero en el final del capitulo TK alcanzo a Kari cuando esta recien salía de su casa, TK sabía que no debía perder mas tiempo e invitar de una buena vez a Kari antes de que alguien se le adelantara

"Sabes Kari, el baile de fin de cursos del colegio se acerca y quería proponerte que..." a TK comenzo a temblarle un poco la voz, mientras Kari tambien se sonrojo un poco y es que ella sabía lo que iba a proponerle TK, y de cierta manera Kari quería que el rubio se diera prisa...

"yo quiero..." TK temblaba por completo, la verdad es que había visto a su hermano invitar a citas a una buena cantidad de mujeres y la verdad es que el había visto eso como algo relativamente facil, pero ahora que estaba junto a Kari las palabras simplemente no querían salir de su boca

"¿Que es lo que quieres TK?" le pregunto Kari al ver la indecisión de su amigo, aunque tambien de cierta forma ella quería oír que la invitara al baile, sería muy importante para ella saber que TK se interesaba en ella mas que como un amigo

"Es que quiero inv..." Cuando al fin las palabras habían decidido salir de la boca de TK surgio uno de esos problemas que arruinan las mejores declaraciones, esos contratiempos que puedes llegar a odiar de por vida porque son los menos inesperados, y es que justo en ese momento había aparecido TAI!!!!!!!!!! El hermano de Kari descendía a toda prisa y se interpuso entre TK y Kari

"Hola TK, que suerte encontrarte, justo iba al colegio es mas ya casi se me hizo un poco tarde, ustedes tambien deberían apresurarse..." saludo Tai a su amigo aunque pudo ver que TK estaba nervioso y eso no le gusto nada a Tai que volteo a ver a su hermana y se podría decir que estaba igual de nerviosa que TK puesto que ninguno de los dos le había dicho absolutamente alguna palabra, hasta que Kari finalmente lo hizo

"Pense que habías decidido no ir a la escuela en estos días finales hermano" respondio Kari con un tono levemente molesto, que Tai hubiera percatado de no ser porque aun estaba pensando en porque los había visto nerviosos

"Bueno no pensaba hacerlo hermanita, pero no pienso dejar que ese presumido de Matt se me adelante" dijo Tai que aun seguía viendo fijamente a TK "Dime TK te comio la lengua el raton o porque no dices nada, acaso interrumpi algo" le dijo con un tono algo molesto Tai al hermano menor de Matt que de inmediato respondio lo primero que se le vino a la mente

"Claro que no Tai, por cierto en que se te va a adelantar Matt?" pregunto TK que ya sabía la respuesta pero lo dijo por encontrar una salida rapida de las preguntas del hermano de la menor Yagami

"Es el asunto ST, TK" le dijo Kari a TK, ambos habían hablado antes de eso y sabían que sus hermanos estaban interesados en Sora, Tai al ver la mirada complice que tenían decidio retirarse ya luego arreglaría los asuntos con TK por ahora no podía permitir que Matt se le adelantara

"Si claro lo que ustedes digan niños, bueno nos vemos cuando acabe el colegio Kari, y mas vale que te vengas directo a la casa, no me gusta que estes fuera" dijo Tai y no se quedo a esperar respuesta, solo se despidio de TK con un gesto de mano y procedio a caminar alejandose de ellos, mientras que Kari no podía evitar lucir algo molesta por la interrupción de su hermano

"Mi hermano nunca cambia, bueno TK vamonos a la escuela que si no, no vamos a llegar a tiempo" le dijo Kari a TK, pero este no se movio, Kari al darse cuenta se acerco a TK que nuevamente estaba temblando es que acaso le diría lo que quería decirle desde un principio "Estas bien TK"

"Kari, tu hermano me interrumpió hace unos momentos, pero hay algo importante que quiero pedirte..." nuevamente el nudo en la garganta, TK estaba enfadandose realmente consigo mismo como era posible que se trabara tanto cuando hablara, volteo a ver a Kari que lo miraba atentamente con sus lindos ojos marrones por un momento TK se olvido del nudo en la garganta al parecer la bella expresión del rostro de Kari finalmente lo convencio a hablar, ademas ella lo estaba viendo directamente a los ojos "Bueno Kari yo quería pedirte que tu fueras..."

"KAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" se oyo a lo lejos y por un momento los dos chicos dieron un pequeño salto, se habían olvidado de todo momentáneamente, TK volteo a ver la razón de la interrupción y pudo ver a lo lejos a Davis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El venía corriendo a alcanzarlos y obviamente venía haciendo un monton de ruido para que Kari lo notara, por un momento TK se molesto

"Pero mira, es Davis, Hola davis" dijo Kari y Davis rapidamente le lanzo una mirada asesina a TK

"Takaishi llegaste bastante temprano, bueno me alegra que me hayan esperado para que nos vayamos todos juntos al colegio que ya es algo tarde" decia Davis confiado pero por la expresión de TK, Davis penso de inmediato que había interrumpido algo y no estaba precisamente molesto por eso

"Si Claro Davis, por cierto que es ese olor raro..." dijo Takaishi que luego de unos momentos se percato que venía de Davis este molesto miro a TK con otra mirada asesina

"Es un olor curioso..." fue lo unico que dijo Kari que tambien lo había notado, aunque en ese momento Kari alzo la mirada y es que vio a algo muy agil subir por el edificio, miro fijamente y se percato que se trataba de su gatomon, el gato blanco con guantes, ya hablaría con ella cuando volviera, se le había hecho raro a Kari no verlo temprano, aunque últimamente Gatomon acostumbraba no aparecerse en las mañanas, como fuera tenían que apurarse para llegar a tiempo al colegio, Kari volteo y pudo ver que TK miraba algo en el cielo al principio no lo reconocio pero luego vio las dos alas y supo que debía tratarse de su patamon, ya TK le había comentado sobre las salidas de Patamon aunque siempre le había dicho que llegaba antes de que TK se levantara

Durante todo el trayecto los tres se mantuvieron callados, era un silencio algo incomodo que finalmente termino cuando llegaron al colegio, lograron llegar unos minutos antes de que la clase comenzara asi que se dirigieron rapidamente al salon donde ya los esperaban sus compañeros elegidos por un lado se veía a Ken un chico con el pelo negro y vestido de gris, por otro Cody el mas pequeño de los nuevos elegidos no llegaron a saludarlo puesto que Cody se dirigio de inmediato a su salon

EN LA ESCUELA

"Ya era hora de que llegaran" los saludo de una forma algo brusca la chica con lentes y de pelo morado, Kari de inmediato respondio con un gesto mientras que TK y Davis saludaron a Ken, dejando solas a las dos chicas

"Y dime Kari ya te invito alguno de esos dos al baile" le dijo con una voz muy leve a Kari, Yolei sabía que alguno de ellos invitaría a Kari, pero se preguntaba a quien aceptaría Kari, aunque ella tenía claro en su punto de vista que Kari prefería a TK y que a Davis lo veía como un amigo

La castaña se sonrojo ante las palabras de la chica de pelo morado y ambas entraron al salon, Yolei seguía impaciente puesto que no había recibido respuesta "No lo ha hecho ninguno" dijo finalmente Kari al ver que su amiga la seguía esperando

"Eso si que esta mal Kari, ya esta muy proximo el baile y no tienes pareja, esos dos necesitan que alguien les jale las orejas no creo que ninguno de los dos se muera de ganas por ir contigo al baile" esto lo dijo algo bruscamente Yolei a lo lejos Ken que tiene un buen oído parecio entender las palabras de la chica pero siguió metido en su platica con Davis y TK

"Puede ser, pero que puedo hacer yo" dijo Kari en un tono algo complaciente

"Pues deberías hacer lo mismo que hice yo Kari" respondio su amiga, Kari se le quedo viendo fijamente como preguntandose que "Sabes ayer me atreví e invite a Ichijouji al baile" respondía orgullosamente "Y sabes que acepto mi invitación" sin duda la de cabello morado estaba emocionada por su logro

"Tal vez no sea una tan mala idea, esperame un momento aprovechare que la maestra aun no llega para refrescarme un poco" dijo Kari que en realidad quería pensar ella solo sobre la proposición que le había dicho Yolei, despues de todo no era tan mala idea, Kari se retiro del salon y TK se percato de esto

Mientras tanto Davis, Ken y TK habían estado hablando de las ultimas noticias de deportes, luego hablarían sobre un juego de futboll de fin de temporada que tendría el equipo de la escuela TK sabía que ese tema entretenía a Ken y a Davis puesto que los dos ya eran jugadores titulares del equipo, TK tambien era titular pero del equipo de Basketball aun asi le resultaba interesante la platica de los chicos sobre quien podría anotar mas goles

"Entonces que dices Davis, vas a ir al juego, es el ultimo que tendremos en este curso" preguntaba Ken a Davis aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta, Davis no era el tipo de persona uqe le gustara perderse un juego de futboll

"Claro que ire, ademas estoy seguro que ya habras invitado a las chicas y no puedo perder la oportunidad de demostrarle a Kari mi capacidad en el deporte" decía de una manera muy orgullosa Davis que se sentía muy bien siempre que Kari le aplaudía alguna jugada o algun Gol que consiguiera

"Siempre y cuando no te caigas solo como la ultima vez" le dijo de forma picara Ken, sabía que eso molestaría a Davis pero no pudo evitar decirselo, y es que en el ultimo partido a Davis le había sucedido algo precisamente no ejemplar...

FLASHBACK

Eran los ultimos minutos del juego, el partido contra la escuela rival, la escuela de Derima, el partido había sido bastante cerrado, iban empatados a dos goles y es que los contrincantes tenían muy bien cubierto tanto a Ken como a Davis que eran los delanteros del equipo, de pronto tuvieron una oportunidad para definir el juego, en un mal realizado saque de esquina por parte de la escuela de Derima Davis tomo el balon en un contragolpe total y apoyandose en Ken pudieron llevarse a los ultimos defensas de la linea rival al punto que Davis quedo mano a mano contra el portero pero justo en ese momento...

"Vamos Davis anota el gol de la victoria" Alcanzo a gritar Kari para apoyarlo

Aunque Davis al oír a su querida Kari apoyarlo no pudo evitar querer lucirse y trato de picar el balon para que le pasara por encima al portero, lamentablemente Davis piso el balon y perdio el equilibrio y termino cayendo fuertemente en el suelo, aunque para suerte de su equipo al pisar el balon este se fue hacia atrás y un desmarcado Ken consiguió impactar de lleno para conseguir el gol de la victoria para el equipo, aunque eso no le quito a Davis el golpe y la vergüenza pasada y es que hasta los del equipo rival se reían de su caída

END FLASHBACK

"No era necesario que lo recordaras Ken" se limito a contestar Davis en eso pudieron observar que TK se alejaba y salía del salon "¿A donde vas Takaishi?" pregunto Davis, pero TK ya había salido asi que no llego a contestar...

Mientras tanto Kari ya estaba regresando rumbo al salon y se encontro de frente con TK al doblar una esquina de la escuela, casi se dan de frente de no ser porque alcanzaron a reaccionar, ninguno de los dos hablo por un momento, y es que de pronto Kari recordo las dos ocasiones en que TK había tratado de hablarse ese día y como habían sido interrumpidas previamente primero por su hermano y luego por Davis, finalmente Kari iba a decir algo a TK pero fue este quien la interrumpio tomando la palabra y es que TK sabía que era su oportunidad

A pesar de que había vuelto a temblar TK estaba decidido a invitar de una vez por todas al baile a Kari, y por alguna tonta razón TK pensaba que veía en los ojos de Kari una respuesta afirmativa a su invitación, de seguro lo estaba imaginando "Sabes Kari, este día he querido decirte algo... pero siempre se cruza alguna cosa... bueno lo que quiero decirte... yo quiero decirte... decirte quiero... que..." de nuevo el nudo en la garganta, TK no podía creer que no hubiera logrado sacar el don natural de su hermano con las mujeres

Por su lado Kari se percataba de lo que estaba intentando decirle TK, por un momento se cruzo en su mente la idea de su amigo de pelo morado, tal vez no fuera tan mala idea que ella lo invitara... estaba por hacerlo, pero justo en ese momento penso "y si realmente no me quiere invitar al baile, no me gustaria que el me rechazara" las dudas invadieron a Kari que finalmente no se atrevio a decir nada y espero que TK hablara

"Sabes Kari lo que yo quiero decirte es que..." parecía que ahora si lo iba a decir, por un momento y de alguna forma mental logro desamarrar ese nudo que le había impedido hablar últimamente pero no contaba con...

"Hey chicos, mas vale que ya se vengan a clase ustedes saben que si cierro la puerta ya nadie puede entrar" por un momento era la voz que mas odiaba TK, la voz de su maestro de Matematicas que se había atrasado en llegar a la clase, Kari y TK asintieron y se dirigieron al salon, TK iba algo molesto consigo mismo puesto que otra vez no había podido pedirle a Kari que fuera con el al baile

Cuando llegaron al salon se pudo ver como Davis ni siquiera les puso atención y es que Ken había sido el siguiente en preguntarle sobre el olor de su desodorante, aunque cuando el maestro empezo a hablar se percato de que TK y Kari llegaron juntos y eso no le gusto nada, a partir de ese momento Davis se quedo viendo a TK y se percato de que este veía constantemente a Kari aunque volteaba la mirada cuando se percataba de que Kari o el mismo Davis lo descubrían, despues de un rato dejo de poner atención a eso, conocía al maestro y sabía que a la menos provocación de que se diera cuenta que estaba volteando lo sacaría, tal vez fueron los ultimos días pero aun no habían entregado las calificaciones finales, asi que Davis decidio poner toda su atención a la clase, la cual paso sin mucha gracia y es que el Maestro ya había acabado prácticamente su curso, aun asi los entretuvo con esos problemas clasicos que a Davis le costaban mucho trabajo realizar, por su lado TK tambien estaba teniendo problemas y es que no conseguía concentrarse puesto que a cada momento le saltaba la imagen de sus fallidos intentos de pedirle a Kari que la acompañara al baile, finalmente y luego de un tiempo que parecio interminable llego la hora del receso y el salon quedo casi vació a excepción de TK, Ken y Davis, los tres decidieron quedarse en el salon unos momentos antes de salir

"Y bien chicos¿ya tienen pareja para el baile?" ese había sido Ken, el chico de gris que había lanzado la pregunta sabiendo muy bien que tanto TK como Davis estaban interesados en Kari

"Que responda primero TK" Dijo davis rapidamente, el tambien estaba interesado en saber si TK le había dicho algo a Kari, los había visto sospechosos temprano

"Mejor que nos diga primero Ken, supongo que hace la pregunta porque el ya debe tener pareja" contesto TK consiguiendo librarse de la pregunta

"bueno a decir verdad ya tengo pareja, la verdad había pensado invitar a Yolei, pero fue ella quien termino invitandome, asi que de cierta manera me ahorre la pena de tener que pensar en como invitarla, no cabe duda que es una chica atrevida" decía Ken recordando como Yolei lo había invitado al baile un día antes

"Y que nos dices tu TK" dijo rapidamente Davis pero no se había percatado que TK ya estaba saliendo del salon "nuevamente lo hizo" dijo Davis mientras uqe Ken pudo ver que era lo que preocupaba a Davis

"Estas preocupado porque TK la haya invitado verdad Davis" Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, aun asi prefirio que Davis fuera quien le dijera lo que pasaba

"La verdad estoy algo preocupado, porque este día los he notado algo sospechosos, cuando me los encontre en la mañana vi como ambos se miraban como guardando algun secreto, como si los interrumpiera" Le respondía Davis

"Bueno pues tienes dos opciones Davis"

"Ah si, y dime cuales son esas opciones Ken"

"Pues la primera es que no le pidas a Kari que te acompañe y que esperes a que lo haga TK, y la segunda es que la invites, si te dice que no pues entonces TK o alguien mas la habra invitado, si te dice que si solucionas tu problema" respondía Ken bastante confiado

"Eso es muy facil de decir para ti Ken, a ti te invitaron"... y ahí se quedaron Davis y Ken hablando por un rato antes de salir del salon a disfrutar lo que quedaba de receso antes de tener que volver a clases

Mientras tanto el recreo continuaba, por un lado Yolei, Kari y algunas amigas conversaban sobre cualquier tema actual, aunque no pudo evitar salir el tema de quienes serían sus parejas para el baile, Yolei orgullosamente había dicho que ella iba a ir con Ken, por su lado Kari les había dicho que aun no tenía pareja pero Yolei no desaprovecho para comentar que seguramente TK o Davis la invitaría a lo cual Kari simplemente sonrio

Por su lado Takeru había decidido practicar un poco de Basketball con sus amigos y aunque ellos no hablaban mucho el podía lograr escuchar como algunos presumían de ya tener pareja, mientras tanto TK simplemente se la paso pensando en como invitar a Kari y deseando que la próxima vez no tardara tanto para poder invitarla

Finalmente el receso llegaría a su fin y no pasaría nada nuevo por lo que todos volvían al salon para "disfrutar" de sus clases, pero por el momento dejemos de un lado a los chicos y vayamos a otro lado, Tai había salido temprano de sus clases, mas temprano de lo normal y es que al ser fechas finales ya había poco que ver en la escuela

Mientras tanto podíamos ver a Tai avanzar por la calle con un rumbo que el conocía bastante bien, puesto que antes solía visitar muy a menudo a su amiga Sora, realmente aun lo hacía aunque ya no con tanta frecuencia, y es que la universidad le estaba quitando mucho tiempo, Tai había pensado seriamente en que tenía que decirle a Sora, desde que la conocía hace tiempo había sentido algo por ella, incluso se arriesgo bastante en alguna de sus aventuras en el digimundo, pero tambien sabía que Sora últimamente parecía estar interesada en Matt, como fuera no iba a ganar nada preguntandoselo a si mismo, tenía que ir con Sora

En otro lugar pero con el mismo rumbo podíamos ver que el hermano mayor de TK, un rubio un poco mas alto tambien se dirigía al mismo lugar que Tai, aunque obviamente por otro camino, y es que luego de darle un largo sermón a TK sobre que debía confesarle sus sentimientos a Kari y de una vez convertir su amistad en algo mas se había quedado pensando en que esa idea tambien se aplicaba a el, a fin de cuentas ya tenía un buen tiempo que se había dado cuenta que Sora no le era indiferente, aunque en un principio se había negado a aceptarlo

Finalmente el mayor de los Yagami llego a la casa Takenouchi, inmediato llamo a la puerta, por un momento penso que aunque Sora le gustaba ya había superado la epoca en que le costaba hablar con ella y en que se sonrojaba, aun solía hacerlo pero solo en algunos casos, en lo que a el respectaba el podía controlar sus emociones, aunque parece ser que eso se le olvido por completo cuando al abrirse la puerta aparecio la hermosa pelirroja vistiendo una falda de las que acostumbraba cuando practicaba tenis, en mas de una ocasión Tai había dicho que a ella le quedaba muy bien su ropa de tenis, obviamente no frente a Sora

"Hola Tai, es una sorpresa verte por aquí, anda pasa" lo invito a pasar Sora, Tai por un momento se quedo completamente callado, "acabo de llegar de mi practica de Tenis toma asiento en lo que me cambio"... pero Sora dejo de hablar alguien mas había llamado a la puerta, asi que fue a atender de inmediato mientras dejo solo a Tai con sus pensamientos

"Bueno Yagami llego la hora de que te comportes como un hombre" se decía mentalmente a si mismo Tai, sabía que esta era una gran oportunidad para hacer crecer mas su amistad con Sora, tal vez a un nivel mas alto que la amistad aunque de pronto Tai se quedo paralizado al ver quien era el que había tocado la puerta y había sido invitado a pasar por Sora al igual que Tai unos momentos antes

"Mira Tai, Matt tambien ha venido a visitarme" respondía Sora que finalmente se retiraba para cambiarse de ropa mientras que Tai y Matt se quedaban solos en la sala

"Hola Tai, tanto tiempo sin vernos" había dicho finalmente matt para romper el silencio

"El terco Matt, dime que se te perdio por aquí"

"Sabes Tai no se porque, pero pienso que se me perdio lo mismo que a ti"... al decir esto ambos se comenzaron a retar con la mirada, no iba a ser una visita tranquila, por lo menos para los dos

"Matt tu sabes bien lo que implicaría que se nos hubiera perdido lo mismo asi que porque mejor no te retiras" Tai hizo el comentario de manera brusca aunque sabía que no iba a intimidar a Matt, ya antes habían peleado por sus formas de ser

"Y dejarte el camino libre, claro que no Tai ademas si lo hago..."

Asi continuaron lanzandose indirectas, ninguno de los dijo abiertamente a que habían ido a la casa de Sora pero era algo casi logico, por lo que ninguno lo nego, se pasaron un buen rato, Tai decía algo y Matt lo contradecía pero luego Tai lo hacía, hasta que finalmente aparecio Sora con ropa normal y se quedo algo sorprendida puesto que por alguna razón Matt había levantado la voz al punto de gritarle directamente a Tai, cuando Matt se percato de la presencia de Sora...

"Tranquila Sora, asi nos llevamos de siempre Tai y yo" y al decirlo Tai se limito a asentir, sin duda no sería un buen momento para ambos

Mientras tanto en el colegio las clases continuaron, por un momento veíamos a los chicos elegidos aburrirse, sin duda esos ultimos días no deberían dar clases puesto que casi nadie ponía atención a la clase, luego del tiempo normal finalmente sono el timbre que daba por terminadas las clases del día, y los cinco chicos elegidos se reunieron

"Mas vale que nos vayan a apoyar esta tarde, es el ultimo juego de temporada" decía Davis a todos, pero realmente solo quería decirselo a Kari

"Si Davis iremos a verte" le respondieron al mismo tiempo Yolei y Cody

"Espero que no les moleste que me retire chicos, mi abuelo me pidio llegar temprano, pero les aseguro que los vere en el juego" decía Cody a la par que se separaba del grupo dejando solo a los otros cuatro

"Yo tambien me retiro amigos..." decía Ken pero antes de poder irse prácticamente Yolei se le pegaba al brazo

"Te acompaño Ken" le decía la de pelo morado y ambos se iban, Ken lucía algo sonrojado al ver la reacción de su compañera de baile

"Supongo que eso solo nos deja a nosotros tres, Kari te acompaño a tu casa" hablo TK, pero Davis al percatarse de esto sabía que no podía dejarlos solos y se pego a ellos

"Vamonos todos juntos, asi podemos hablar un poco del día" decía Davis que no tenía ni idea de que estaba diciendo pero tenía que encontrar cualquier pretexto para acompañarlos

Y asi fue, pudimos ver que los tres chicos procedieron a irse, durante el camino gran parte del tiempo se la paso hablando Davis sobre sus hazañas en el futboll y que este día iba a lucirse para que todos vieran lo buen jugado que era, en cierto momento Kari menciono a TK que tal vez no fuera mala idea que practicara Futbol, pero de inmediato Davis interrumpio diciendo que el futboll no es un deporte que cualquiera pudiera manejar, y asi se la pasaron discutiendo durante todo el camino hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa del primero de los 3, la casa de Davis, a este no le gusto nada que eso pasara, eso implicaba que TK acompañara a Kari a solas a su casa

"No se preocupen por mi chicos, yo los acompaño puedo llegar un poco tarde a mi casa" Dijo Davis

"Pero no necesitas llegar temprano para poder estar listo a la hora del juego" respondio TK y esto a Davis no le gusto, por una parte tenía razón el rubio pero por otra...

"No te preocupes por mi Davis, TK puede acompañarme" Dijo finalmente Kari y eso fue algo que no le gusto nada a Davis que estaba por decir algo pero antes...

"DAVIS ENTRE DE UNA VEZ A LA CASA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Esa voz solo podía ser de la hermana de Davis, que finalmente acepto irse y dejar que TK se fuera solo con Kari, ya no podía hacer nada mas por ese momento, Davis se despidio de los dos chicos y finalmente entro a su casa

Y aunque TK internamente solo estaba interesado en hablar de un asunto con Kari poco a poco fueron saliendo mas temas, era algo que le encantaba a TK, podía pasarse mucho tiempo hablando con Kari sobre cualquier tema que de pronto se les ocurriera, aunque en ese momento no era algo que le favoreciera puesto que como el tiempo avanzaba se acercaban mas a la casa de Kari y lo mas seguro es que aunque no estuvieran ahí sus padres, no podría decir lo mismo de su hermano, y TK recordaba lo que había pasado la ultima vez que Tai los había encontrado solos en la casa

FLASHBACK

Había sido un día normal de colegio, con la diferencia de que les habían dejado un trabajo en equipo, en ese momento el profesor había designado a TK y Kari como equipo, asi que ambos habían decidido acabar el trabajo en casa de Kari tan pronto como salieran de la escuela, cuando llegaron a la casa los había recibido la mama de Kari que en realidad ya iba de salida y solo le dijo a Kari que había dejado comida para su hermano y para ella, Kari aun asi decidio que ellos trabajaran en su cuarto y ahí fue donde empezaron a trabajar, en lo que debia ser un trabajo corto resulto alargarse mas de lo que esperaban, y despues de un largo tiempo ambos decidieron comer, Kari decidio invitar a TK y como vio que su hermano no llegaba decidio darle la parte de Tai a TK, obviamente el rubio no tenía idea de que esa parte era de Tai

Finalmente despues de comer siguieron trabajando, y luego de un rato consiguieron terminar con el trabajo, ambos estaban exhaustos asi que se sentaron en la cama, aunque Kari decidio acostarse, no se quedo dormida pero aun asi no oyeron cuando la puerta se abrio, era Tai que volvía luego de un día arduo de colegio, había ido a revisar el refrigerador sabía que lo mas probable era que su hermana hubiera guardado su parte cuando se diera cuenta que no llegaba, ademas su mama ya le había dicho antes que iba a salir y que les dejaría comida, aunque Tai se sorprendio al no verla, seguido vio los platos y vio que alguien se había comido todo y a menos que fuera Kari debía haber sido alguien mas, aunque Tai tenía claro que no podía ser Kari ella no era precisamente una glotona como el

"Kari, sabes si mi mama me dejo algo de comer" dijo Tai a la par que abría la puerta del cuarto, y la sorpresa tanto de TK y Kari fue enorme, pero mas la de Tai que vio al rubio de ojos azules y a Kari sentados en la cama y ya se habran de imaginar que penso Tai...

Justo en ese momento se oyo un grito irreconocible en el edificio, al punto que algunos llegaron a asustarse, justo en ese momento Tai casi saco a TK del cuarto de su hermano jalandolo por el brazo, Kari intento hacer algo pero Tai ya se había apresurado, Tai se encerro con TK en otro cuarto y estuvo aproximadamente por media hora diciendole las cosas que no le permitía a nadie que hiciera con su hermana y el hecho de que el rubio hubierta tomado la comida de Tai tambien inspiro al mayor de los Yagami, el recuerdo de ese sermón de Tai le había enseñado a TK a ser cuidadoso a la hora de estar en la casa de los Yagami

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ya estamos aquí TK, gracias por acompañarme..." Kari había sacado momentáneamente a TK de sus pensamientos, y la castaña pudo percatarse de que nuevamente TK quería decirle algo, pero penso en las interrupciones que habían tenido antes y decidio hacer algo "Quieres pasar a mi casa un rato TK, mis padres van a llegar tarde y mi hermano debe haber pasado con Sora asi que no creo que este"

TK por un momento se quedo viendola y no dijo nada, solo asintio con su rostro, y ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras que les habrían de llevar hasta el apartamento de la familia Yagami

"Y dime TK, piensas ir hoy al juego de futbol de los chicos"

"Si claro, KEn me hablo de eso, y si estos días de fin de cursos ya no hay muchas cosas que hacer"

"Me entere que Ken te había invitado al equipo"

"Si me menciono que debería entrar al equipo, pero la verdad es que yo no soy nada bueno para el futbol y no creo que lograra hacer gran cosa"

Y asi continuaron hablando hasta llegar al apartamento, TK trato de convencer a Kari que aunque le gustaría jugar con sus compañeros el no era bueno para el Futbol y pasaría lo mismo que cuando Davis y Ken habían tratado de jugar Basketball con el, de cierta manera la platica fue relajante para el rubio que parecía que por primera vez en todo el día parecía estar mas que dispuesto a hablar con Kari sobre asistir juntos al baile, cuando finalmente entraron al apartamento Kari lo hizo primero y llamo a su hermano sabía que a Tai no le gustaba mucho que ella llegara acompañada, aunque por asegurarse paso rapidamente a echar un vistazo a la habitación donde no vio nada extraño, salvo a su gatomon durmiendo, era curioso normalmente Gatomon estaba despierta cuando ella llegaba pero llevaba un tiempo algo rara, aun asi Kari decidio no molestarla y fue a ver a TK

"Ves TK te lo había dicho, Tai no iba a estar aquí, ahora mismo debe estar en la casa de Sora"

"Y no se porque presiento que ha de haber fuego en ese lugar ahora mismo, porque mi hermano me había comentado que hoy pensaba ir a verla y si se encontraron ahí no quiero pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado" comentaba con cierto humor TK, que sabía que mientras estuviera Sora presente ninguno de los dos diría ni haría nada, pero una vez que los dejaran solos...

"Sabes TK tengo algo que decirte..." comenzo a hablar Kari pero se percato de que TK la miraba fijamente, justo en ese momento algo toco sus manos, eran las manos del rubio que cubrio las fragiles manos de la castaña con las suyas, Kari no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco justo en ese momento miro directamente el rostro del rubio que tambien había tomado un colorido peculiar que le parecio muy lindo a Kari

"Kari todo este día he querido hablar contigo, al principio era por una cosa pero me he percatado de que la verdad hay algo mas que tengo que decirte y eso es..."

"YA LLEGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Kari no deberías dejar la puerta sin llave..." Esa vivaz voz solo podía ser de Tai que tan pronto termino de abrir dejo de hablar y se quedo en un silencio total ante la escena que presencio, su hermana y el hermano menor de Matt ambos con un rostro rojo y tomados de las manos, y asi se quedaron los tres por un momento sin decir absolutamente nada y sin moverse, claro hasta que Tai reacciono

"Crei que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto TK..." dijo finalmente Tai que vio como Kari y TK se soltaban y comenzaban a ver hacia otro lado, como queriendo demostrar uqe no había pasado nada pero Tai sabía que ese nada no era cierto "por lo visto tendremos que volver a hablar..."

"No te preocupes Tai no fue nada, Kari y yo solo nos estabamos despidiendo ya nos veremos a la hora del juego Kari, hasta entonces" dijo rapidamente TK, sabía que había perdido un gran momento para hablar con Kari pero tambien sabía que Tai no los dejaría ni un momento a solas en especial luego de haberlos encontrado de esa forma asi que TK se despidio de Kari y de Tai pero este parecio no hacerle caso no estaba muy de buen humor, finalmente se oyo como TK cerro la puerta al salir y la reacción de la menor Yagami fue inmediata

"Quien te crees que eres hermano, no estabamos haciendo nada malo, debería dejar de preocuparte tan exageradamente por mi" contesto Kari que no le dejo a su hermano tiempo para responder a la par Kari se fue a su habitación donde su Gatomon se había levantado al oír las voces y se quedo a hablar con ella, mientras que Tai simplemente se quedo en la sala y prendio el televisor

"Hoy si que ha sido un día bastante curioso, primero Matt me interrumpe y ahora vengo y me encuentro con su hermano, no cabe duda que se estan volviendo un dolor de cabeza" se limito a decir Tai, que en realidad no estaba tan furioso por lo que había visto entre TK y Kari, ya los había visto bastante juntos antes pero es que lo que había pasado hoy en casa de Sora era algo que lo había molestado realmente, ademas tenía que relajarse había decidido ir a ver jugar a Davis o mas bien había decidido ir cuando supo que Sora tambien iría ahí podría arreglar las cosas por ahora tenía que relajarse un poco

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Proximo Capitulo hasta el domingo que estoy en fechas de escuela y me es casi imposible escribir entre semana


End file.
